the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamara
Tamara is a torturer at Majlinka transit camp and a former member of the Animalian Junta. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Leopard like her friend Leonara and many female members in the Junta including Snow leopards. Tamara wears a white blouse, a blue knee length skirt, a blue jacket, standard coloured tights, a white, black and red striped scarf, black leather gloves and high heels. Personality Tamara hates Mufasa as much as Stevie, her friend Leonara and her other allies do and despite the fact she is in fact a female she is very misogynistic and like Oswald's wife Serafina the only females Tamara likes are the ones in the Animalian Union and the Junta and especially shows complete disregard for prisoners she and Leonara keep for themselves. All the female members of the Junta are permitted to keep prisoners for themselves until they tire of them or not but if they wish to abandon the prisoners they are only allowed two prisoners. The prisoners they keep are only permitted to be females between the age of 15-18 or young adults. Like other female members of the Junta Tamara loves power and when Leonara is taunting prisoners Tamara is always seen standing whilst sneering or giving a sneery smile and also likes to show her body off as she often walks around Majlinka simply wearing a pair of tights but like other female members she more often walks around fully clothed and she goes barefoot and bare chested when walking around Majlinka and with Leonara when dealing with their prisoners. Aside from her exploitative and show off personality Tamara is very acrobatic and is an expert in gymnastics and martial arts despite these qualities mainly apply to female members of the Animalian Patriotic Front and few members of the Junta have these qualities because it considers firepower to be more powerful. She can be fidgety as she often likes to slip her shoes on and off and play with them. Role For the whole of the dictatorship Tamara and her friend Leonara serve at Majlinka but their enjoyment of exploitation of prisoners proves to be their downfall. Both leopards are captured, sent to a P.E cubicle and ordered to strip to their tights and take of their shoes. Both leopardesses are then taken to the sports hall cupboard, sat on the floor and have roped tied around their wrists, ankles and upper arms and chests as well as above their legs and their clothing is thrown in with them. Leonara manages to escape but Tamara is found and untied by two members of the Junta Heather and Samantha where she is told to re-dress. She is arrested and sent to the Junta's main base. She is then dismissed from the Junta, stripped of her membership and sent back to Majlinka where she is re-stripped and tied up again and to add to the humiliation Tamara has water forced down her throat and because she is unable to free herself she soils herself. But after seeing her treatment Samantha defends her and tells Heather that if she is going to tie up a leopard then she'll have to tie up a snow leopard and ultimately Samantha ends up in the same situation as Tamara. The leopardess spends the rest of the Junta years tied up with Samantha until both are found by Tanya and Lydia who free them, order them to re-dress and Tanya takes her away in handcuffs. On trial Tamara is acquitted of war crimes and genocide because Mechanikat stripped her of her membership of the Junta but pleads guilty to her role in the Night of the Thieves and sentenced to three years behind bars for her crimes. Today she lives in Animalia. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Criminals Category:Villains